


Boys on Film

by A_Diamond



Series: Camelot Drabble prompts [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Bottom Merlin, M/M, Pining Merlin, Porn Video, Pornstars, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: Merlin was also ostensibly a professional—he’d been doing this almost as long as Arthur, and they’d been working together for years—but he quite regularly refused to act like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Camelot Drabble prompt: Cinema

“No, no!” yelled Alvarr and Arthur groaned a much different sort of groan then he had been, stilling his hips. His prick throbbed in protest, but he held it and his tongue in check; he was a professional, after all.

Merlin was also ostensibly a professional—he’d been doing this almost as long as Arthur, and they’d been working together for years—but he quite regularly refused to act like it.

“Alvarr, you’re making my cock want to run and hide!” he yelled back, dropping his weight from his hands to his forearms as he let himself fall forward. The movement pulled him a few inches off Arthur’s cock, which did not at all mind the friction. Arthur’s willpower, on the other hand, didn’t much appreciate it.

“Could you fucking hold still,” he hissed.

Merlin couldn’t. Rather, he arched his shoulders so that he could bend his head down to glare at Alvarr from between both his and Arthur’s legs. That, too, jostled Arthur inside him and Arthur had to bite his lip to stop the instinct that wanted to thrust forward and bury himself in Merlin again.

Looking over his shoulder helped: the camera, the crew, Alvarr’s face torn between frustration and resignation. He'd worn that look for the other shoot he’d directed with the two of them, too. Arthur got along with Alvarr well enough when he was making videos with other stars. Merlin, maybe not so much, but Arthur wasn’t there to see it when he wasn’t the one fucking Merlin.

“You’re scaring everyone else’s pricks, so that seems fair.” Alvarr stomped over to loom at the edge of the bed, level with Arthur’s thigh, so Merlin adjusted himself to look at him sideways instead of upside-down.

“Arthur’s seems just fine,” Merlin retorted, fucking himself back onto it a couple times to prove his point. Arthur swallowed down an honest-to-god whimper and pinched Merlin’s hip in retaliation. It didn’t actually improve his situation; Merlin jerked away and twitched, and his ass clenched, and the whimper came out after all.

Ignoring Arthur’s distress yet again, Merlin added, “And since Arthur’s cock is the one that’s getting filmed, I don’t really give a fuck if you’re having stiffy issues.”

“I meant the audience!” Alvarr snapped. “I’m trying to make art here, and you’re—”

“You’re trying to make _porn_ , and not even doing that very well.”

“Porn can be art.” Alvarr sighed heavily, a tortured poetic soul, and looked to Arthur for support.

Arthur was still half buried in Merlin’s heat and not really feeling favorable towards either participant in the argument. “Can we please just get on with it?” he asked as mildly as he could manage. He got a glare from Alvarr and a cheeky wiggle from Merlin, but also capitulation from both.

“Skip ahead,” Alvarr instructed as he returned to his chair. “Scene six, against the headboard.”

Arthur and Merlin parted, finally, and Arthur got off the mattress to walk around to the new position. Having no dignity, Merlin waited for Arthur to sit up against the headboard and then crawled up the bed to meet him. Straddling Arthur’s lap on his knees put his shoulder level with Arthur’s jaw, so Arthur hooked his chin over it to look at the camera as he reached around Merlin’s waist to spread his cheeks and show off his glistening hole.

Alvarr’s ‘art piece’ used a single camera in the supposed corner of the room, taking on the role of a voyeur. Arthur secretly agreed with Merlin that it was a worthless conceit—audiences expected variety in their camera angles, and skin flicks were inherently voyeuristic to begin with—but Alvarr had gotten approval to shoot, and with two of the company’s most popular actors. It was a bit late to be calling the whole thing into question now.

If he and Merlin wanted to see any sort of meaningful royalties rolling in from this disaster of a setup, especially in an age of abundant free internet pornography, they’d have to rely on their natural chemistry to sell it.

Fortunately, they had a lot of natural chemistry. Unfortunately, Merlin was a stubborn child.

“You’re supposed to be facing the other way,” Arthur whispered into his ear, too low for the mics to pick up, as he squeezed the round globes of Merlin’s arse for the camera’s benefit.

“Yeah, about that.”

Merlin’s voice sounded tight and strained, and not in any remotely good way. Arthur ducked his head enough to glance between their bodies, and—

“Oh. You weren’t kidding about Alvarr.”

“Hate him with a passion,” Merlin confirmed.

Soft cocks happened. There were methods of dealing with them, but Merlin hated the drugs and Arthur also wasn’t fond of having a partner on them. If Alvarr’s presence really affected Merlin that much, they had a problem.

“Then why’d you agree to do this?”

Instead of answering, Merlin looked away. Arthur followed him, forcing Merlin’s eyes to meet his again, and Merlin huffed in annoyance. “Doesn’t really matter now, does it.”

Arthur laughed, forgetting the camera and the crew and bloody Alvarr as Merlin bounced a little in his lap with the force of it. “Oh, Merlin. If you want me to fuck you, all you have to do is ask.”

Merlin blushed, glared, and didn’t deny it.

“Not like this,” promised Arthur. He kissed along Merlin’s neck, teased at his hole, brought a hand around to stroke his prick. He also shot Alvarr a heated glare when the man seemed about to speak up and ruin things again. “I’ll take you home and have you in my bed, just the two of us. If you’re very good, I’ll even let you make me breakfast in the morning.”

“Fucking arsehole.” It was more whimper than grumble; Merlin was hard again.

“We need to finish first. So turn around, show the mean man your lovely cock and what a pretty face you make when you come.”

“Hate you,” Merlin mumbled.

Still, he obeyed.


End file.
